Crime and Love
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: It was a cold, rainy day in Tree Hill. A perfect day for a man to rob a store. After that he holds a beautiful girl hostage. Can they be more than just a robber and a hostage? AU!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so, last night I was dreaming about what to write next and once again, this idea just popped into my head. I personally love this story! I mean, I have gone through it in my head, it just seems amazing. Hopefully you do as well.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But I do own the plot!

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day in Tree Hill. A man ignored the pain caused by the pelting raindrops. He snickered as he saw people squeal in terror at the rain. Slowly, he entered a local store. The bell rang making some cheery feeling. But the truth is happiness, lasts only a mere second. He scanned the room for the video cameras. Weird glances were exchanged between he and the cashier. To avoid suspicion, he grabbed a magazine. He walked up to the cashier.

"Hello, will that be all?" the clerk asked humbly as he peered at the magazine. Lucas looked around and pulled up his hood. He quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun. Screams of terror filled the store.

"Nobody move!" he yelled. He glanced at the cashier. He pointed the gun at his head. "Now, I'm going to ask you this once, give me all the money!" The cashier was sweating like a pig. He slowly opened the register. "Let's go, damn it, or I'll blow your head off!" The cashier pulled out a wad full of money. Sirens wailed. "Gotta run," he said as he grabbed the money. He rushed out the door.

"This is the police, put your hands up!" a police man called through a speaker of his car. The robber laughed and ran off in random directions. He glanced back and saw the car was farther. He was winning this race! He noticed an open window of an apartment building and climbed up the stairs. Cautiously, he entered the home. He pulled out his gun and scrutinized the house. He turned the corner and saw a woman. She screamed and backed into a corner.

"Please, don't hurt me," she screamed as he stepped closer. He laughed.

"Grab your stuff," he demanded. She quivered. "Now," he boomed.

"You're Lucas Scott, the guy who robbed the store," she said. Lucas laughed.

"And you my friend need to hurry your ass up. If the police come, I am not here," Lucas said as he followed her into her room. She grabbed a suitcase and packed. "What's your name?" Lucas inquired as he stood over her. She squirmed nervously.

"Brooke. Brooke Davis," she said softly as she grabbed a shirt.

"You got a car?" Lucas asked. Brooke zipped up her bag.

"Yes," she answered as she stared him in the face.

"Here's the plane, I will be out front and you will come and get me," Lucas said as he climbed out the window. "Oh, and don't try to escape, I will find you." Brooke swallowed hard and rushed out the door. She hopped in her car and pulled up to the front. She jumped as a loud bang was heard on her doors.

"Excuse me," a police man said.

Brooke rolled down the window and said, "Scared me."

"I'm sorry, now, there is a robber on the lose. Have you seen him?" a police man asked. Brooke remained silent and wanted to do nothing more than scream. "Miss?" he asked as she didn't answer.

"No, I haven't seen him," Brooke answered. The police man eyed her.

"Miss, if you have seen him, wink," the police man said as he whispered.

"As I said before, I have not seen him. You caught me off guard, I was on my way to a friend's house," Brooke lied. She shifted uneasily.

"Here's my card," the police man said as he left. Brooke drove off to the front of the apartment. Lucas hopped in.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked as Brooke sped off.

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked as he pulled out his gun. Brooke stared at it.

"I told him I was on my way to a friend's house," Brooke answered. Lucas laughed.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"Put the gun away," Brooke said softly. Lucas put the gun in his pocket. "What do you want from me?"

"I needed a ride," Lucas said.

"So, you don't need me, just my car?" Brooke asked. She wanted to get away from this loon.

"No, you my dear, are my hostage," Lucas said with a laugh.

* * *

AN: I know this is short, but I just wanted to get a feel of what you guys thought. Personally, I think this could be my best work. But, that's up to you. Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I love them. Keep them up! I personally love this story and it's the easiest for me to write!

Enjoy, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But I do own the plot!

* * *

"I'm sorry, now, there is a robber on the lose. Have you seen him?" a police man asked. Brooke remained silent and wanted to do nothing more than scream. "Miss?" he asked as she didn't answer.

"No, I haven't seen him," Brooke answered. The police man eyed her.

"Miss, if you have seen him, wink," the police man said as he whispered.

"As I said before, I have not seen him. You caught me off guard, I was on my way to a friend's house," Brooke lied. She shifted uneasily.

"Here's my card," the police man said as he left. Brooke drove off to the front of the apartment. Lucas hopped in.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked as Brooke sped off.

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked as he pulled out his gun. Brooke stared at it.

"I told him I was on my way to a friend's house," Brooke answered. Lucas laughed.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"Put the gun away," Brooke said softly. Lucas put the gun in his pocket. "What do you want from me?"

"I needed a ride," Lucas said.

"So, you don't need me, just my car?" Brooke asked. She wanted to get away from this loon.

"No, you my dear, are my hostage," Lucas snickered. Brooke gulped and looked at him sadly.

"Bu-but…ugh…," Brooke trailed off. Lucas looked at her, his cold face softened.

"Pull over and let me drive," Lucas said in a demanding tone. Brooke nodded and got out of the car. She walked slowly away and she glanced at Lucas. He wasn't looking! ESCAPE! Brooke ran down the street as fast as she could.

"Hey, get back here," Lucas said as he chased after her. Brooke screamed as he grabbed her around her waist. He threw her over his shoulder and walked slowly to the car.

"Let me go," Brooke squealed. Lucas put her in the car and pulled a gun to her head. "Please," she said as the tears ran down her cheek. The street light touched Brooke's face and Lucas gasped. He hadn't looked at her before. She was beautiful. Lucas pulled the gun away and drove off.

"Don't ever leave," Lucas said. Brooke nodded.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she buried her head in her hands. Lucas watched as her body heaved up and down. Lucas stopped the car. Brooke glanced at a small trailer out in the middle of nowhere.

"Grab my hand and don't let go," Lucas ordered. Brooke grabbed his hand after they got out of the car. Squeak, the sound of them walking up the small stairs. Lucas slowly opened the door and entered the tiny trailer. Brooke walked in and followed him. Her eyes widened as she saw the sight infront of her. On a small couch a woman laid, she was just staring off into space, as if she was dead. She slowly, steadily walked over to him.

"Mom," Lucas said as he grabbed her hand. The woman, at a snail's pace, turned her head to face her son.

"Lucas," she said hoarsely. She glanced at Brooke, curiously.

"That's Brooke, she means no harm. Take this money," Lucas placed the wad of cash in her hand. "And get help."

"Lucas, how in the world did you get this?" she asked inquisitively.

Lucas shrugged and responded, "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, but I think it does," a voice boomed. Lucas turned around to see a familiar face with his arms around Brooke.

"Let her go!" Lucas yelled as he followed him into a bedroom.

"Lucas," Brooke said softly. Sure he was her robber, but he had to a have a soft spot. Right?

"Dan, let her go, she has done no harm!" Lucas begged.

"You robbed a store, come here, and give your mama some stolen money!" Dan said.

"She needs help, Dan. She needs treatment," Lucas yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Dan snapped.

"I don't see you getting off your ass and helping her," Lucas hissed. Dan chuckled.

"I have a job and slowly, I pay for her medicine," Dan said.

"Keyword, Dan, slowly. Mama is not gonna make it much longer. Cancer is a killing disease," Lucas spat.

"Don't come in here with your stolen money and think you are better than me!" Dan said.

"I didn't say that. I said that she is gonna die without help," Lucas said. Dan pressed a gun to Brooke's head.

"Take the money and get the hell out of here," Dan ordered. Lucas pulled out his gun and shot it!

**BANG! A body hit the floor!**

Brooke screamed and rushed into Lucas' arms. Lucas held Brooke's scared body. Dan lay on the bed, blood oozing from his arm. Brooke softly cried. What a day.

"Shhhhh…you're safe," Lucas whispered in her ear. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Brooke asked once they got in the car.

"I just clipped him. Besides, the bastard pulled a gun to your head," Lucas said. Brooke smiled. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

* * *

AN: Reviews are Love! Okay, I wanted to show Lucas' softer side and I think I did that without making him look like a softy! Lol. Hope you all liked it! Please, please, please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Thanks for all the always lovely reviews! YAY! Keep them up. If your a fan of What If, check out my profile and vote if you want a sequel!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"You robbed a store, come here, and give your mama some stolen money!" Dan said.

"She needs help, Dan. She needs treatment," Lucas yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Dan snapped.

"I don't see you getting off your ass and helping her," Lucas hissed. Dan chuckled.

"I have a job and slowly, I pay for her medicine," Dan said.

"Keyword, Dan, slowly. Mama is not gonna make it much longer. Cancer is a killing disease," Lucas spat.

"Don't come in here with your stolen money and think you are better than me!" Dan said.

"I didn't say that. I said that she is gonna die without help," Lucas said. Dan pressed a gun to Brooke's head.

"Take the money and get the hell out of here," Dan ordered. Lucas pulled out his gun and shot it!

**BANG! A body hit the floor!**

Brooke screamed and rushed into Lucas' arms. Lucas held Brooke's scared body. Dan lay on the bed, blood oozing from his arm. Brooke softly cried. What a day.

"Shhhhh…you're safe," Lucas whispered in her ear. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Brooke asked once they got in the car.

"I just clipped him. Besides, the bastard pulled a gun to your head," Lucas said. Brooke smiled. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. "What are you smiling about?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Brooke said simply. Lucas eyed her.

"We are going to pull over and sleep," Lucas said as he pulled the car over into the woods. Brooke looked at him strangely. "What?"

"How are we gonna sleep?" Brooke asked. Lucas reclined his seat back.

"Like this, but only for a little bit. In the morning we are getting new outfits and new identities," Lucas said. Brooke nodded. She reclined her chair and tried to sleep. Lucas watched her. She was so beautiful, the way the moonlight hit her long brown hair.

* * *

"Brooke," Lucas said as he shook Brooke. She shot up.

"What?" she asked scared. Lucas laughed.

"We are at the store, now, we go in together and leave together," Lucas said.

"But won't people recognize us?" Brooke asked. Lucas shrugged.

"We are in a new state. Get food and different things, for we have a long road trip," Lucas said as he exited the car.

"A long road trip?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded.

"We are going to Vegas," Lucas said. Brooke gasped. She was going to Vegas with a robber. Well, he was kinda cute. "Grab my hand. In public we are a couple to not look so suspicious. My name is Chad Robert, and you are Ashley Klien."

"No, I'm not Ashley. I am Courtney," Brooke corrected. Lucas laughed. Brooke slipped her hand into his. He had soft skin. They entered the store. Lucas' grip got tighter as he looked at the police. "Where to?" Brooke asked.

"We need food, drinks, a cooler, and whatever you women need," Lucas listed.

"What do you mean you women?" Brooke asked.

"Pads, tampons, I don't want you bleeding in my car," Lucas said rather loud. Brooke glared.

"How mature," Brooke huffed. They made their way to the food aisle. Lucas piled a bag of chips in the cart. Brooke grabbed health bars and threw them in the cart.

"It's very mature," Lucas said. Brooke giggled. He had this dark side that was almost pulling her in, and yet, his soft side was attractive too.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice said. Lucas and Brooke slowly turned around. Oh, no, the police had found them. Brooke sighed. Didn't she want to go?

"Yes?" Lucas asked the dude.

The small guy with flaming red hair responded, "Would you like a free sample?" he held up a tray filled with cheese. Lucas took one and popped it in his mouth. A smile formed on his face. Yummy. "Hey, haven't I seen you on television?"

"My boyfriend does a lot of acting," Brooke lied.

"Really, what kind?" he asked.

"He does teeth commercials," Brooke said.

"Oh, I thought he looked like a guy on the news last night," the guy responded. Brooke and Lucas knew they had to get out of there.

"Well, my boyfriend is a star," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"Aww, thanks babe," Lucas went along with the act.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you," the guy said as he turned on a heel and left.

"We did it!" Brooke said as she jumped up and down. Lucas looked at her and laughed.

"You're a dork," Lucas said. Brooke scoffed.

"And you're a robber," Brooke said without thinking about what she said. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Anything else?" Lucas asked as he pushed the cart.

"We need music," Brooke said.

"I'm not paying for CD's," Lucas said. Brooke gave him the puppy dog pout.

"But the new Usher Cd is out!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Fine, get a Nirvana CD," Lucas said. Brooke sped off and returned with the CDs. "You pay," Lucas said as he handed her the money. They approached the check out line.

"Hello, there, how are you?" the cashier asked as she scanned the chips.

"Fine thanks," Brooke answered humbly.

"Hey, sugar, this your boy?" The cashier asked looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend," Brooke answered quickly.

"Alright, sixty dollars," she said. Brooke handed her the money. Lucas and Brooke walked outside. They hopped into Brooke's small car.

"Ready for Vegas?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded. "How come your not treating me like an actual hostage?"

"I am, you had to act like you were my girlfriend. Wasn't that painful?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"No, I meant, you don't keep a gun to my head, hurt me, rape me," Brooke listed. Lucas looked at her.

"There is something about you that told me, 'don't hurt this girl!" Lucas said.

* * *

AN: I love it! Lol. Review, please!

Coming Up: Vegas! Brucas gets closer, much to one of their dismays. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?


	4. Viva Las Vegas!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so excited! YAY! Okay, so, yes they are in Vegas!

Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Ready for Vegas?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded. "How come your not treating me like an actual hostage?"

"I am, you had to act like you were my girlfriend. Wasn't that painful?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"No, I meant, you don't keep a gun to my head, hurt me, rape me," Brooke listed. Lucas looked at her.

"There is something about you that told me, 'don't hurt this girl!" Lucas said. Brooke smiled widely. Was she falling for her robber?

"So Chad, I don't know a lot about you, so spill!" Brooke demanded. Lucas' eyes looked into hers and sighed.

"What do you want to know?" Lucas asked. He felt happy with her, Lucas shook his head, and they couldn't be anymore.

"How old you are, favorite thing to do, favorite sport, and favorite television show, you know, the works," Brooke giggled. Lucas got lost in her giggle, he didn't even realize he missed the exit.

"I am twenty-five, I love to write, I play basketball, and I have tons of favorite shows," Lucas said. "What about you?"

"I am twenty-four, I like to design outfits, I cheerlead, and I love the OC," Brooke said.

"I like Ryan," Lucas said.

"I like Kaitlin," Brooke said.

"I like Seth and Summer, they made it interesting," Lucas said.

"How do you know this?" Brooke joked.

"My sister brainwashed me," Lucas said. Brooke nodded.

"I liked Kaitlin and Johnny," Brooke voiced her opinion. Lucas eyed her strangely.

"No, he and Marissa," Lucas said.

"Ewwww! She is supposed to be Ryan, not Johnny. Besides, Kaitlin and Johnny would have gotten together, but no, they had to kill him off," Brooke said angered.

"Take it easy!" Lucas said calming Brooke down. Brooke laughed a little embarrased.

* * *

"Brooke," Lucas said. Brooke shot her head up. She out the window and drooled.

"Viva Las Vegas!" Brooke yelled. Lucas chuckled.

"Here's your id," Lucas said. Brooke snatched the id out of his hand. She gasped.

"I don't weight one-twenty!" Brooke snapped.

"I had to guess," Lucas said defensively.

"Well, you are far off!" Brooke hissed.

"By how much?" Lucas asked.

"Five pounds," Brooke said. Lucas laughed. He exited the car and grabbed her bag.

"Wait, are we staying at the five star Hilton?" Brooke asked as she stared up at it. Lucas nodded.

"Yes, under my name. Now, to avoid suspicion, you have to be my girlfriend. I made reservations with our names on it," Lucas said as he walked up to the check-in counter. Brooke slipped her hand into his. She felt this electricity that made her feel a rush passion. Oh, no, no, no, she was falling.

"Hello, sir, name please," the front desk lady asked. Brooke blocked out whatever they were doing, and instead, focused her attention on a poster.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, is tonights entertainment, Josh Groban?" Brooke asked. The lady nodded.

"Here's your key, sir, room ten. Yes, Josh Groban is playing in two hours," the lady informed.

"Hunny, we're not gonna make it," Lucas said. He didn't like Josh Groban, didn't want to hear it, and wanted to eat.

"Baby, please," Brooke pouted.

"No," Lucas said putting his foot down.

"If you're a good boy and take me, you will get a little something later," Brooke said huskily. Shivers ran down Lucas' spine.

"Well, then, let's go," Lucas said. Brooke giggled. He picked up her bags and followed her to their room. The room was huge and lush.

"I'm going to get ready and you order something for us to eat," Brooke demanded as she rushed to check out what to wear. She put on a sliming, black cocktail dress. She put on her black pumps and wondered, 'what would Lucas think?' She walked over to the living room. "How do I look?" Brooke asked. Lucas looked at her.

"Hot, sexy," Lucas said. Brooke smiled. "Or whatever you want me to say," Lucas said. Brooke smiled. That was what she wanted to hear. Brooke rushed to the bathroom to fix her make-up. "Brooke, dinner," Lucas said as he grabbed the food. Brooke glanced at the food. Spaghetti and wine, how romantic! Brooke sat across from him.

"Hey, do you like Josh Groban?" Brooke asked. Lucas shook his head.

"He has one good song, and only, one," Lucas informed.

"Well, if you're a good boy, I will do a little something for you later," Brooke said. Lucas smirked.

"Please, do," he said huskily. Again, Brooke felt a rush. She wanted him, oh, how she wanted him. Lucas walked over to her to pour her a glass of wine. Brooke jumped up and kissed him. Passion filled the atmosphere. Lucas picked her up and threw her on the couch. Lucas hovered over her and kissed the nape of her neck. Brooke moaned in pleasure. She didn't want to stop. A ring of an alarm interrupted any further actions. Lucas and Brooke separated. Oh my gosh, these three words, ran threw their mind.

"Ready?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded as Brooke slipped her hand into his. They walked to the room and took a seat in the front.

* * *

"That was amazing," Brooke said as they entered their hotel room. Lucas nodded and grabbed some pillows and a blanket. He placed them on the couch. He pulled off his shirt and pants. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked. She stared intently at his abs.

"Sleeping on the couch," Lucas said as he flopped on it. Brooke laughed.

"You can sleep in the bed with me. I mean, you paid for this room," Brooke said. Lucas got up and walked over to the bedroom and hopped in the bed. Brooke pulled off her top and pants. Revealing her lacy bra and underwear. Brooke lay beside him and looked at him. She planted one on him and forced her tongue in his mouth. Lucas moaned. In the heat of passion, they both disrobed the other. Lucas forced himself into Brooke. They were both in heaven.

* * *

AN: Yay! Brucas passion! Lol. Review.

Coming up: Gotta Go our Own Way?!


	5. Gotta Go our Own Way

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Okay, so fanfiction isn't sending me emails at the moment. Anyone else experiencing this? I mean it's happening to my friend as well. Hmm…

Anyways, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! Sadly, right?! lol

* * *

"That was amazing," Brooke said as they entered their hotel room. Lucas nodded and grabbed some pillows and a blanket. He placed them on the couch. He pulled off his shirt and pants. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked. She stared intently at his abs.

"Sleeping on the couch," Lucas said as he flopped on it. Brooke laughed.

"You can sleep in the bed with me. I mean, you paid for this room," Brooke said. Lucas got up and walked over to the bedroom and hopped in the bed. Brooke pulled off her top and pants. Revealing her lacy bra and underwear. Brooke lay beside him and looked at him. She planted one on him and forced her tongue in his mouth. Lucas moaned. In the heat of passion, they both disrobed the other. Lucas forced himself into Brooke. They were both in heaven.

* * *

Brooke smirked as she awoke from her slumber. She felt like jello, like she was floating. She put on her robe and glanced around for Lucas. Where was he? Oh, no. Brooke's heart raced as she searched to find the boy she wanted, her robber. She ran around the house like she was on fire. "Damn it, Lucas, where are you?" Brooke whispered. Her eyes stopped on a note. She snatched it and gasped.

_Dear Ashley, _

_I have gone to go get food. I'm getting donuts and milk. You like that right? Anyways, when I get back, we need to talk._

_Chad Robert_

"We need to talk," Brooke repeated. Her mind twirled with mixed thoughts. Oh, no, what if he is hurt? No, he wouldn't have gotten donuts. Brooke's thoughts were interrupted as Lucas appeared. Brooke ran and hugged him. Nothing, Lucas didn't hug her back, say hello, nothing. Brooke stepped away uneasily and stared at him.

"I take it you got the note," Lucas said. Brooke nodded. "Sit," Lucas ordered. Brooke sat down on the sofa. She clasped her hands together and exhaled deeply.

"We need to talk about what?" Brooke asked.

"Last night," Lucas said shortly. He sat on the other sofa and faced her.

"Unhuh…" Brooke said. Spit it out!

"That shouldn't have happened," Lucas said coldly. Brooke wiped the smile off her face and glared.

"Why not?" Brooke asked. Lucas sighed.

"I robbed a store and I could go to jail. Scratch that, will go to jail. I took you hostage, in a way. We can't fall for the other," Lucas said. Brooke tried to hold back the tears.

"What?!" was all poor Brooke could mutter out.

"Brooke, I don't want anything to happen to you," Lucas said. "If you got hurt, I would have to kill somebody."

"Lucas, did you feel anything?" Brooke asked. Now, tears emerged. Lucas looked away.

"Yes, I felt love," Lucas said.

"Then that's all that should matter!" Brooke said. She didn't care, she loved him, and he caused her no harm.

"Yes, but I love you. I can't have you get hurt by me. People will use you to get to me. I can't have that," Lucas yelled. He stood up. He approached her. A tender kiss he placed on her lips. "I have to go." Brooke just watched him leave.

* * *

AN: Awww poor Brooke. More reviews, faster I update!

Coming up: Someone, anyone, help me!


	6. Somebody, Anybody, Save Me

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. They definitely make me want to update faster. So, keep it up. Umm…if you're a fan of Naley, the check out my Naley fic, A Different Kind Of Love Story. I think you all will like it. Okay, I think that's all I have to say? Yes, it is.

This chapter was hard to write. I mean, there are so many emotions to this chapter: love, hate, scared-shitless, and a lot more. I think I did okay. But I would appreciate someone telling me if I did okay. So, make sure you tell me if I did this okay.

Enjoy: Somebody, Anybody, Save Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Nothing, so what do I own? Lol :D

* * *

"We need to talk about what?" Brooke asked.

"Last night," Lucas said shortly. He sat on the other sofa and faced her.

"Unhuh…" Brooke said. Spit it out!

"That shouldn't have happened," Lucas said coldly. Brooke wiped the smile off her face and glared.

"Why not?" Brooke asked. Lucas sighed.

"I robbed a store and I could go to jail. Scratch that, will go to jail. I took you hostage, in a way. We can't fall for the other," Lucas said. Brooke tried to hold back the tears.

"What?!" was all poor Brooke could mutter out.

"Brooke, I don't want anything to happen to you," Lucas said. "If you got hurt, I would have to kill somebody."

"Lucas, did you feel anything?" Brooke asked. Now, tears emerged. Lucas looked away.

"Yes, I felt love," Lucas said.

"Then that's all that should matter!" Brooke said. She didn't care, she loved him, and he caused her no harm.

"Yes, but I love you. I can't have you get hurt by me. People will use you to get to me. I can't have that," Lucas yelled. He stood up. He approached her. A tender kiss he placed on her lips. "I have to go." Brooke just watched him leave.

"No, Lucas!" Brooke screamed as she chased after him. She didn't care who saw her cry. She exited the hotel and found him entering a cab. "Luke!" Lucas looked at her sadly. Within an instant, Brooke was carted off by two strong men. "Lucas!" Brooke screamed.

"Don't scream," one of the goons said as he placed tape on her mouth. Brooke sobbed as she was carted off to her room. They forced her to sit down on a chair. Brooke screamed. Fear consumed her. Somebody, anybody, save me!

"So, you know our pal Lucas Scott?" A guy with long, dark brown hair asked. Brooke just looked at them.

"What business do you have with him?" Brooke asked.

"Let's just say, he owes us something," the guy answered. Brooke glared at him.

"Well, that was specific!" Brooke snapped. The other dude laughed.

"He owes us some money, ok, princess?" he hissed.

"No, release me!" Brooke ordered. The two men laughed.

"No, you are our hostage," he answered.

"Like hell I am!" Brooke said. The door busted open and a gun was pointed to Brooke's head. Lucas' eyes widened.

"Let her go," Lucas ordered.

"Did you forget about our little deal, hmmm? The one we made seven years ago?" he snickered. Lucas's face hardened.

"Let her go, Darius, unharmed, and I will talk to you," Lucas said as he inched his way closer.

"We talk here and then, we will let her go," Darius snickered. Lucas nodded and walked towards them. Brooke just glanced at Lucas. He came back for her.

"Ok," Lucas said as he stood next to Brooke.

"You owe me one grand, Scott," Darius said.

"I have nine hundred dollars," Lucas said.

"Well, I paid for your mother's first operation; she's alive because of me. Now, where's my money?" he asked.

"I will give you the hundred, let me go to the teller and get the money," Lucas said.

"No, you had seven years, your times up," Darius said. He pulled the trigger.

**BANG! **

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. Darius and his goon left. Brooke was bleeding in her stomach. Red blood oozed from her chest. Oh, god.

* * *

AN: AGGGGHHH Brookie!  
Coming up: Loving you Means I have to do this!


	7. Bleeding Love, literally

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy, Loving you, Means I have To Do This!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But, I think after the second time, you get the point. Lol.

* * *

"No, you are our hostage," he answered.

"Like hell I am!" Brooke said. The door busted open and a gun was pointed to Brooke's head. Lucas' eyes widened.

"Let her go," Lucas ordered.

"Did you forget about our little deal, hmmm? The one we made seven years ago?" he snickered. Lucas's face hardened.

"Let her go, Darius, unharmed, and I will talk to you," Lucas said as he inched his way closer.

"We talk here and then, we will let her go," Darius snickered. Lucas nodded and walked towards them. Brooke just glanced at Lucas. He came back for her.

"Ok," Lucas said as he stood next to Brooke.

"You owe me one grand, Scott," Darius said.

"I have nine hundred dollars," Lucas said.

"Well, I paid for your mother's first operation; she's alive because of me. Now, where's my money?" he asked.

"I will give you the hundred, let me go to the teller and get the money," Lucas said.

"No, you had seven years, your times up," Darius said. He pulled the trigger.

**BANG! **

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. Darius and his goon left. Brooke was bleeding in her stomach. Red blood oozed from her chest. Oh, god.

"Lucas," Brooke choked out. She was hurting badly. Lucas focused his eyes on her bloody chest.

"You need to go to the hospital," Lucas said as he grabbed his keys.

"No!" Brooke said as she yanked the keys out of his hands. Lucas looked at her confused.

"You need help," Lucas said as he picked them up with a huff.

"But the cops, they will get you," Brooke informed. Her voice quivered with worry.

"I know, but loving you, means I have to do this. I would rather have the death penalty, than sit here and watch you bleed to death," Lucas said as he gently picked her up. He ran to the elevator.

"Luke-"

"Shhhhh…save your breath. I love you and I'm getting you help," Lucas said as he ran to his car and placed her gently in the back. He sped off to the hospital. "I'm here, it's all right, nothing's going to happen to you," Lucas comforted.

* * *

Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He jumped out of the car and held Brooke in his arms. He gulped, cops were at the entrance.

"Shit," Lucas mumbled. Brooke's eyes widened.

"Luke, no!" Brooke whimpered. Lucas held her tight against his body.

"I love you!" Lucas said as they approached the entrance.

"I love you and I'm not ready to lose you!" Brooke begged for him to stop. She cried in the nook of his shoulder.

"That's the guy who robbed the store in Tree Hill," a police man said. Brooke and Lucas cringed.

"She needs help," Lucas said.

"Grab the girl and throw his ass in jail," the police man ordered. Lucas opened the doors and ran threw the hospital. His eyes scanned the ICU sign. Brooke watched as the police man followed them.

"Ma' am, I need you to help her, she was shot," Lucas told a nurse. The nurse's eyes widened and brought out a stretcher. Lucas placed Brooke's body on it. The police tackled Lucas to the floor with a thud.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed. Lucas felt defeated as the handcuffs were placed around his wrist.

"I love you," Lucas said as he was carted off to jail. Brooke sobbed.

"No!" she screamed. She was in pain, but her heartache more than her chest. She kicked her feet, trying to break out of this.

"Ma'am, we are going to have to knock you out," the nurse said. Brooke screamed in pain. She watched as the nurse put the mask over her head. One final thing ran through Brooke's mind, 'I know, but loving you, means I have to do this. I would rather have the death penalty, than sit here and watch you bleed to death.'

* * *

AN: Sorry that was short. I wrote the next chapter but I wanted to space the updates out. After all, I am on vacation. Lol. Review what you are thinking. Hope you enjoy the story.

Coming Up: The Court has Reached Their Final Verdict.


	8. Saving Prince Charming!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. No one really cares to read this, so, let's get to the good stuff. Lol.

Okay, so previously on Crime and Love:

Brooke got shot by two men after Lucas. Lucas owes them tons of money and to get back at Lucas, the men shot Brooke. Lucas takes her to the hospital and makes sure she's taken care of. Police men, knowing exactly who lucas is, carts him off to jail. Brooke screams for lucas to be with her. But, sadly, she gets knocked-out.

This takes place about one month after the shooting. Brooke went into a short coma and has just awoke.

Also, please, please, please, check out my poll on my homepage. ATTENTION TO ALL MY FANS! I am posting another Brucas fic. it will be posted sometime in August.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Quite obvious!

* * *

A red head and a blond, found themselves at Brooke's side.

"Ohmigosh, Brookie, are you okay?" the red head asked. Brooke glanced at her and shook her head.

A very distraught blond asked, "What's the matter?" Brooke didn't speak or move. She just glanced at the coffee table. The blond picked it up and handed it to Brooke.

"Rachel, Peyt, a month ago, I was taken hostage. But, he wasn't a cold, mean criminal. No, he was soft and gentle. He robbed a store to pay for his mom's operation. She was gonna die without it. After that we went to Las Vegas. We fell in love and made love. Then, I don't know, it all happened so fast! I got shot and Lucas got sent to jail! The bitch nurse drugged me! I have no clue where the hell he is! I love him!" Brooke whimpered. Rachel and Peyton embraced Brooke in a loving hug.

"So, what's the letter for?" Peyton inquired.

"Court date is tomorrow," Brooke answered.

"Brooke, everything is going to be okay!" Rachel assured. Brooke shook her head.

"Nothing is going to be ok until I'm in his arms!" Brooke sobbed.

"Have you visited him, or called?" Peyton questioned.

"No, I don't want him to go to jail," Brooke said.

"Hunny, you do the crime, you do the time," Peyton said.

Rachel glared, "Shut up! That's _**so**_ not helping!"

"Sorry," Peyton mumbled.

"Will you guys go with me?" Brooke asked. Rachel nodded.

"We're here for you, Brooke," Rachel assured. Brooke smiled and laughed. Tomorrow she saw Lucas.

* * *

Brooke wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed. She was happy but worried out of her mind. Brooke jumped out of her skin as Rachel entered the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Brooke smiled.

"No," she answered softly. Rachel sat next to Brooke and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Rachel inquired.

"Rach, I don't wanna lose him," Brooke said bursting out in tears.

"I know, babe," Rachel said as she rubbed small circles on Brooke's back.

"Rach, I mean we can't lose him," Brooke corrected. Rachel raised a brow at this.

"We?"

"Rach, I'm pregnant." Rachel gasped and scanned her brain for something to say.

"Well, maybe he will just have to pay a fine," Rachel guessed. Brooke laughed.

"Rachel, you have nothing to say. You just pulled that out of your ass!" Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, but, I made you laugh. Brooke, life isn't as easy as we thought. I mean, we had everything we wanted. But, Lucas is your prince and this is your fairytale. But, sometimes, we princesses have to save our princes," Rachel said. Brooke grinned and stood up.

"You are my best friend and I love you!" Brooke said as she hugged her.

"You are my reason for getting sober and getting my life back," Rachel said.

Brooke smiled, "I'm glad I helped you get over alcohol."

"Yeah, me too."

"Shall we?" Brooke asked.

Rachel smiled and held Brooke's hand, "Ready!"

* * *

Peyton rushed over to the newcomers.

"How's it look in there?" Brooke asked worriedly. Peyton frowned.

"Ummmm…….well-"

"Peyt, I need you to tell me the truth," Brooke said resting her hands on peyton shoulders. Her eyes gazed into Peyton's. "Please, for my sanity, tell me how bad is it in there?"

Peyton stumbled on what to say, "The court room is kinda packed. But, your lawyer is gonna make sure you get Lucas back."

"She meant…" Rachel trailed off. Brooke's face fell. Her lips quivered in fear.

"He looks…ummm…well-good!" Peyton sugarcoated her lie. Brooke, unfortunately, saw through her lie.

"Peyton, I don't doubt that Jake won't do all that he can. I need Lucas to come home and protect me. I just wish we could run away, you know?" Brooke said holding back her tears.

"I know, come on, courts about to start," Peyton said as they entered the room. Brooke squeezed Rachel's hand tightly. Brooke froze as she lay eyes on him. Lucas looked like he was going to die. He sported a small scratch on his face and a black eye. Oh, jeez.

"I can't do this," Brooke whispered.

Rachel hugged her and calmed her, "Babe, you have to do this, for Lucas. He needs you and if you don't wanna lose him, you have to do this!" Brooke nodded and sat a row behind jake. She found herself close enough to Lucas to smell him. As close as it will get.

"Ello Jagelski," Brooke greeted. Jake flashed her a smile.

Jake returned the greeting, "Hey, where's my wife?" Brooke laughed.

"I'm right behind you," Peyton whispered as she kissed him. Rachel nodded at Brooke. With all the strength she had, she forced herself not to run into Lucas' arms.

"All rise for Judge Young," the short bailiff answered. Brooke shot-up nervously.

"This court is now in session," the judge said as he banged his mallet. Brooke glanced at Lucas.

"I love you," Lucas whispered.

Brooke smiled, "I love you, too!"

"Prosecution you may begin," Judge Young ordered. A tall man, dressed very formally, stood up.

"Thank you, your honor. Now, this man, Lucas Eugene Scott, robbed a store and took a girl hostage. So, for our first witness, we call Travis Nicholson," the man called. Everyone grew silent and watched as he sat in the stand. "Mr. Nicholson, you were working at the grocery store on Wednesday the fifteenth, is that correct?"

"Yes," Travis answered. The prosecutor snickered.

"Can you describe for us that very night?" the prosecutor asked.

"I was working; it was a slow, rainy day. He came up and pulled out a gun. He told me to give him the money, so, I did. He left right as the cops came, and that was it!" Travis described.

"Hmmmm…" the prosecutor said. "How much did he take?"

"Well, about one grand," Travis claimed.

"Thank you, no further questions," the prosecutor said and sat down. Jake grabbed his papers and walked up to Travis.

"Travis, you claim there was one grand in there, correct?" jake questioned.

"Look at my hubby go!" Peyton giggled. Brooke was to into it to laugh or scold her for being inconsiderate.

"Yes, there was one thousand in the cash register," Travis repeated his former statement.

"Now, isn't it a rule to only keep up to three hundred in the cash register?" Jake pondered.

"Well, when-"

"Mr. Travis, let me remind you, you are under oath!" Jake yelled.

"Yes, that is a rule," Travis admitted. Jake's face softened.

"No further questions," jake said as he sat down next to Lucas. Brooke smiled. Lucas was looking a bit better.

"Mrs. Brooke Penelope Davis, we call you to the stand," the prosecutor called out. Brooke gulped. Everyone's eyes turned on her. She walked up to the stand. After she was sworn in, she sat in her stand. "Mrs. Davis, you were taken hostage, right?"

"No, I wouldn't say I was taken hostage!" Brooke corrected.

"Really? How so?" he inquired.

"Well, the first day he made me provide him with transportation. Never, has he pulled a gun to my head. Basically, I just provided transportation and helped him," Brooke answered honestly.

"Mrs. Davis, you were in the hospital due to a shot in your chest, yes?" the prosecutor asked.

"That's correct, I was shot."

The prosecutor questioned this, "How?"

"Well, Lucas was only robbing the store because his mother is dying. Well, a few years back he borrowed money for when his mother first had cancer. He never paid back his debt. So, they shot me and if it hadn't been for Lucas, I would be dead!" Brooke said.

"Mrs. Davis, do you have romantic feelings for Mr. Scott?"

Brooke smiled, "Yes, I do and I know what you all are thinking, how? Well, Lucas isn't a cold blooded killer. No, he did what he did for his mother and I respect that. Lucas isn't the man Mr. Prosecutor makes him out to be!"

"No further questions," the prosecutor said as he sat back down.

* * *

Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton waited on the edge of their seats.

"The court has reached their decision," the jury announced. Brooke held her breath. "We find the defendant guilty."

"Lucas Scott, I sentence you to one month in jail and then you are free to go!" the judge banged his mallet.

* * *

AN: Ok, I know the court scenes might have been bad. But understand, I don't work in a court. Lol. I'm fifteen. REVIEW LONG AMAZING ONES!  
Coming up: one month later and something grows. Love?

NEW BRUCAS FIC THAT IM WRITING WILL BE POSTED IN AUGUST!! REMEMBER TO ANSWER MY POLL! :D


	9. Curiousity

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, Lucas only got a month of jail time. Ok, Brooke is two months pregnant and Lucas doesn't know. She didn't want to tell him while he was in jail. Ok, time for a bit of shameless self-promotion, I have a fic posted, The Big C, its Brucas. (Summary: Brooke is Tree Hill Highs outcast. She recently found out she has cancer and hasn't told a soul. What happens when the one person she least expected is there for her?)

Previously-Now: Lucas has to do a month of jail time. He mopped and cleaned around the jail. On his first day he got into a fight which leads to a scar, mentioned in this chapter. Brooke got the news that Lucas was coming home today. Peyton and Rachel have been there for Brooke constantly. Brooke is ecstatic because Lucas comes home today….

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Really, how'd you guess?! Lol.

* * *

Brooke frantically eyed the room. She rushed and checked under the couch.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Peyton inquired. Brooke grabbed a broom.

She began to clean under the couch quickly, "Cleaning under the couch! I thought I told you to clean the living room!" Peyton laughed at her insane friend.

"Brooke, I don't think he is going to walk into the house and check under the couch!" Peyton said. Brooke glared.

"Everything has to be perfect!" Brooke explained.

Peyton gasped, "Ohmigosh, Brooke, you haven't told him!" Brooke gave Peyton the deer in the headlights look.

"No, I haven't and that's my problem," Brooke said as she put the broom in the closet.

"Oh, Brooke, why?" Peyton asked.

"Simple, he's in jail," Brooke said as she walked to the kitchen. Peyton followed her slowly.

"Was in jail," she corrected.

"Right, I want him to find out when he's home. You know, with me and not behind bars!" Brooke said. Peyton nodded.

"Well, I am sure he's gonna hold on to you!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, I'm glad he robbed that store!" Brooke admitted with a giggle.

"I'm glad Jake helped you!" Peyton added. Brooke hugged her.

"I'm glad you are sleeping with my lawyer!" Brooke teased. Peyton laughed.

"Thanks, I must say, you get a thrill having office sex!" Peyton blurted out. Brooke gagged.

"TMI, Peyton!" Brooke said. Peyton laughed.

"Hey, I had to listen to you about your Lucas sex!" Peyton retorted.

"Point," Brooke said as the doorbell rang. Brooke jumped up and down excitedly. Peyton opened the door.

"Hello, babe," Jake said. Peyton hugged him. Brooke glanced at Lucas and smiled.

"Luke!" she said as she ran and hugged him. Lucas laughed and held her tightly.

"Hey, babe," Lucas said not letting her go.

"So, Jake, let's leave them alone," Peyton said as she and Jake left.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Brooke asked as she released herself from his grip.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I'm starving!" Brooke smiled.

"Do you want me to make you ribs?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded.

"So, how have you been?" Lucas asked.

"Good, I have been keeping myself busy," Brooke answered as she grabbed the ribs from the fridge.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Lucas inquired. Brooke laughed.

"Lucas, I have something important to tell you," Brooke began. Lucas eyes grew with curiosity.

"Ok, spill," Lucas said. Brooke smirked.

"I will tell you later!" Brooke said. Lucas walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kept her firmly put.

"Tell me," Lucas demanded.

"The ribs are gonna burn!" Brooke reminded.

"So, tell me," Lucas repeated.

"No, not at the moment, besides, it's your food," Brooke said. Lucas frowned.

"Brooke-"

"I'm pregnant!" she spilled. Lucas released her quickly.

"What?!" he snapped. Brooke bit her bottom lip.

"I'm pregnant!" she repeated. Lucas smiled wide.

"Yes!" he yelled. "Wait, when did you find out?" Brooke's face fell.

"Ummm…the day before court," she said. Now, Lucas' face fell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned. Brooke looked at her feet. Lucas cupped her chin and said, "Brooke, why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I wanted you to be with me when you found out. I didn't want you to be in jail feeling sorry that you are missing the first months of its life! Lucas, I did this so you wouldn't do anything stupid in jail. I was saving you from something you couldn't control!" Brooke said as tears formed in her eyes. Lucas smiled.

He hugged her, "Brooke, I love you!"

Brooke laughed and echoed, "Love you too!"

"You burned the food," Lucas informed, spoiling the romantic mood.

"Screw the food!" she said as she forced her lips to collide with his. She tugged playfully on his bottom lip. Lucas laughed in pleasure. Brooke slid her hands up his shirt. With a tug of his shirt, it fell to the floor. Brooke stop and froze.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Brooke gasped.

"What the hell happened to you in prison?!" Brooke asked. Lucas looked at what she was staring at.

He sighed, "Brooke, it's just a scar."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Brooke, I got into a fight, ok?" Lucas said as he inched closer to her.

"Over what? Who did this to you?" Brooke asked shocked.

"It doesn't matter!" Lucas yelled.

"Like hell it doesn't!" she said matching his tone.

"Brooke, would you stop obsessing over such a minor thing?!" Lucas asked as he grabbed his shirt and fled past her. Brooke sat on the bed. Why did she feel so angry with Lucas? She missed him while he was gone, right?! Brooke walked to the bathroom and took a hard look at herself.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered. She couldn't shake the feeling away. What was wrong with Lucas? Why couldn't she stop obsessing over things? Why did she want to smash things to pieces?

* * *

AN: Review. I love Brooke's curiosity!

Coming up: Tell Me, why?


	10. Where is Lucas? prt 1

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Ok, things are slowing down now. Lol. Brooke is two months pregnant on the dot! The begining is a recap. Then, it goes from the day after but in Brooke's point of view. Review and I will send you a quote for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill!**"I'm pregnant!" she spilled. Lucas released her quickly.

* * *

"What?!" he snapped. Brooke bit her bottom lip.

"I'm pregnant!" she repeated. Lucas smiled wide.

"Yes!" he yelled. "Wait, when did you find out?" Brooke's face fell.

"Ummm…the day before court," she said. Now, Lucas' face fell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned. Brooke looked at her feet. Lucas cupped her chin and said, "Brooke, why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I wanted you to be with me when you found out. I didn't want you to be in jail feeling sorry that you are missing the first months of its life! Lucas, I did this so you wouldn't do anything stupid in jail. I was saving you from something you couldn't control!" Brooke said as tears formed in her eyes. Lucas smiled.

He hugged her, "Brooke, I love you!"

Brooke laughed and echoed, "Love you too!"

"You burned the food," Lucas informed, spoiling the romantic mood.

"Screw the food!" she said as she forced her lips to collide with his. She tugged playfully on his bottom lip. Lucas laughed in pleasure. Brooke slid her hands up his shirt. With a tug of his shirt, it fell to the floor. Brooke stop and froze.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Brooke gasped.

"What the hell happened to you in prison?!" Brooke asked. Lucas looked at what she was staring at.

He sighed, "Brooke, it's just a scar."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Brooke, I got into a fight, ok?" Lucas said as he inched closer to her.

"Over what? Who did this to you?" Brooke asked shocked.

"It doesn't matter!" Lucas yelled.

"Like hell it doesn't!" she said matching his tone.

"Brooke, would you stop obsessing over such a minor thing?!" Lucas asked as he grabbed his shirt and fled past her. Brooke sat on the bed. Why did she feel so angry with Lucas? She missed him while he was gone, right?! Brooke walked to the bathroom and took a hard look at herself.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered. She couldn't shake the feeling away. What was wrong with Lucas? Why couldn't she stop obsessing over things? Why did she want to smash things to pieces?

* * *

I fluttered open my eyes to the sight of an empty bed. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Lucas was rumishing threw the fridge. The door hid him much to my dismay.

"Good morning, babe," I greeted him.

Peyton revealed herself from behind the fridge, "Hey, Brooke!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Peyton sighed and motioned towards the couch.

"Brooke, come and sit," Peyton said as she patted the seat next to her. I scanned her eyes for any sign of happy news.

"I'll stand, what's going on?" I asked. Peyton exhaled sharply.

"Jake found something last night, something horrible, and I don't know what-"

"What is it?!" I asked cutting her off. "And do you know where Lucas is?"

"Brooke, he left Jake this," Peyton said as she handed me a note. I unfolded the paper and read…

_Brooke,_

_Wow, I don't know where to begin. Ummm…I love you so much. Believe me, I do. But, I am no good for you! There are always going to be people after me and I'm a criminal. I can't put you in danger now that you are pregnant. Trust me, I would love nothing more than to be with you. Seriously, think about it, I am no good for you and you gotta understand, I do love you! _

_My mom is still dying, I owe people money and I can't let you get hurt, again! So, please, let me go._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

I crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. "Where is he?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"That's not his handwriting!" I informed her. The look on Peyton's face scared me.

"It's not?" she said shocked.

"No, I know that handwriting somehow-" I gasped and cupped my hand to my mouth. Peyton glanced at me.

"What?" she asked standing beside me.

"They've got him!" I said shaking.

"Hun, who has Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Darius and his goon, they have Lucas. Peyton, we have to stop them!" I said grabbing my purse.

"Wait, who is Darius?"

"Lucas borrowed money from Darius and never paid him back. We gotta stop him!" I said walking out the door.

"Brooke!" Peyton chased after me. I hopped in my car and waited for her to hop in. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I can't let anything happen to him. Peyton, I love and need him!" I said as tears formed in my eyes. I can't lose you, again!

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I know it's short but, I thought I would leave you with a cliffy. You know, let your mind wander. **

**coming up: you have to review (a good review! not just update soon!) and then, you shall see**


	11. Where is Lucas? prt2

**AN: Ok, first off, sorry for the delay in the chapter! I have been really busy! This was my first week of school. So, sorry, for that. I might start having to update on weekends or Fridays because of school. So, sorry for that too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Brooke, this is _insane!_ We have no clue where Lucas is!" Peyton said. I glared at her.

"Peyton, nothing you say will make me change my mind! I can't lose him again!" I said forcefully.

"You-You're pregnant!" Peyton stated.

I scoffed, "and trying to make sure my baby has a father!" Peyton looked away in defeat. I smiled to myself.

"Fine!" she mumbled. I laughed.

"Let's brainstorm," I suggested. She nodded. "Darius had liked a work outfit on…" I trailed off.

"That doesn't help-" I glowered at her. "I mean," she cleared her throat, "it's a start but we need more details."

"It was a navy, polyester, jumpsuit!" I quickly said.

"Like something a mechanic wears?" Peyton asked. I felt myself light-up.

"Yes-yes-yes!" I said jumping excitedly.

"That narrows it down," she said pulling out a map. "Any logos?"

"Hmmm…before I was shot, I saw like a mouse on his outfit," I said slowly.

Peyton pulled out her phone, "A mouse?"

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Calling Jake to get me a list of mechanics within the area!" Peyton explained.

"That's really….smart," I said.

"I know, I have read a lot of Nancy Drew books," she said laughing. I flashed her a smile and then returned to my thoughts of Lucas.

"Ok, let's go to Jake's office and get help," Peyton instructed.

"No, we will be wasting valuable time!" I muttered. She furrowed her browns.

"Brooke, what are we doing now?!" She snapped. I sighed and turned around.

* * *

"Now, Brooke, a navy suit with a mouse," Jake asked.

I groaned, "For the tenth time, yes, it was a navy jumpsuit with a mouse on it!"

"Brooke, I know this is frustrating—"

"Damn right it's frustrating!" I snapped.

"Can you remember anything else about his outfit?" Jake asked calmly.

"It was a brown mouse. He looked like something I have seen before…" I trailed off.

"On television or in magazines?" Jake asked.

"Peyton and I, used to watch it!" I said stumbling for the right words.

"We did?" she asked.

I nodded, "They were Spanish mice!"

"Speedy Gonzales!" Peyton yelled out. I smiled.

"Jake, is that helpful?" I asked glancing at Jake. He shrugged.

"Hmmm…wait a minute!" Jake said as he rushed over to his computer. I watched him nervously. "Speedy Gonzales' Auto Shop! It's located about ten mintues from here!"

"Great, let's go," Peyton said as I followed her out the door.

"I'll drive," Jake said as we hopped in his car.

"I hope he's all right," Peyton said. She turned her head to look at me.

I sighed, "I don't know, this is Darius we are talking about."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Long story," I mumbled.

"Ok, I can take the hint," Jake said defensively.

"What hint?" I asked.

"You don't wanna talk about it!" he said.

"Yes, I don't want to talk about it! But, trust me, it is him," I said.

"We have evidence!" Peyton chimed in. I giggled.

"Dude, this is like CSI Las Vegas!" I said.

Peyton nodded in agreement, "Heck yes!"

"I'm Catherine!" I claimed. She glared at me.

"Ugh, fine, I'm Sarah Siddle," Peyton said.

"I'm Greg!" Jake said. Peyton and I laughed.

"He's neroutic!" Peyton said.

"Awww…I think he's kinda cute!" I admitted.

"I'm not kinda cute, I'm hot!" Jake said with a laugh.

"You wish!" I said.

"Jake, you are so full of yourself!" Peyton said as she kissed his cheek.

"I know, that's why you love me!" Jake retorted.

"He's got you there!" I said.

"Yeah, you win this time," Peyton informed.

"This time, what? That's bull, I always win!" Jake said.

"Not-unh!" Peyton said.

"When have you won?"

"Well….uh…"

"Exactly!" Jake said. I giggled. My smile faded as I saw the shop. "You ready?"

"Unhuh," I said as we hopped out of the car.

"Let's go to the shed where they keep the extra stuff," Jake ordered. Peyton and I nodded and followed. Jake pulled out his gun and opened the door. I followed Jake inside.

"Ohmigosh!" Peyton said. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I looked down and noticed a red puddle.

Oh god! Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. "Owwww fudge!" I yelped. No, I wasn't dreaming. "Lucas," I said as I saw his body, lying in a pool of blood.

**AN: OMG!!  
COMING UP: WTH HAPPENED TO LUCAS?**


	12. This is the End, right?

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is rated M. You will see why!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**I ran instantly towards his body. Jake and Peyton followed. I felt his head. He was warm, a good sign.

* * *

"He's still warm," I informed. Jake bent beside me.

"Where's he hit?" Jake asked. I frantically searched for the wound.

I shuddered, "His side."

"Ok-ok, we gotta get him to the hospital," Peyton said.

"How far away is the hospital?" I questioned.

Jake shrugged, "About five minutes, but, I'm a cop. I can get there in three or less."

"I will grab his feet," Peyton said. I watched as they picked up Lucas.

"Come on, Brooke," Jake said as they headed out the door. I froze. I saw Lucas' shiny, dog tag on the floor.

"I'm coming!" I yelled I ran to pick it up. I bent down and clutched it tightly.

"Agh, princess, you came back," Darius said with a malicious laugh. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything but watch as he circled me. A loud click was heard, he had locked the doors. Now, was the time to scream.

"Help!" I yelled. Darius smiled and rushed towards me. He placed a hand over my mouth.

"No-no-no, Princess, you don't want me to do something to your friends, do you?" he asked hoarsely. I wimpered.

"Brooke, are you in there?" I heard Jake call.

"Now, tell him to get Lucas to a hospital," Darius demanded.

"Hel-"

I felt something cold press against my head, "Damn it, what did I say?!"

"Jake, get Luke to the hospital!" I yelled.

"What about you?" Jake asked. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'll be fine," I tried to convince myself as well.

"Brooke-"

"Go!" I screamed. I heard the car speed off.

"That's my girl," he soothed. He released me from his iron grip. I rushed to the other side of the room.

"How much does Lucas owe you? I can pay it off," I screamed.

"I don't care about the money, I want something else," he said with a snicker.

"What?" I asked. He eyed me up and down. His tongue traced his mouth. "No!" I screamed as I rushed to get out of there. His footsteps were getting louder. "No, please!"

With a thud, we hit the ground. He turned me around to face him. He pined me down. I tried to wiggle free but couldn't move an inch. He grabbed some cloth and grabbed my hand.

"Stop!" I screamed. Tears flooded my eyes. I watched in horror as he tied my hands to the beams of the house. "HELP!" I screamed. I kicked my legs violently.

"Princess, don't hit me," he said with a snicker. He grabbed my legs and tied them to another post.

"NO!" I screamed. He climbed on top of me. I felt his cold hands try to pull of my top. "STOP IT!"

"Come on, Princess, you know you want to," he said. I bit my lip as he yanked off my shirt.

"Hey, asshole, get the fuck off her!" someone yelled.

**BANG!**

I screamed as Darius froze and collapsed on me. I sobbed hardly. His dead body was lying on top of me.

"Brooke!" I heard a voice call. I felt them sit next to me. I blinked and Darius' body was off of me to reveal Lucas.

"Luke!" I yelled in relief. He untied my arms and my legs. I jumped into his arms.

"Shhhhhhhh…babe, I got you," Lucas said as he held me tight against his chest.

"I-I-I thought you were gone," I cried into his chest.

"No, I had a scratch and he hit me with something. I guess, I was knocked out," Lucas said with a laugh. I jumped out of my skin as I heard the wail of the sirens.

"Lucas," Jake said as he and a bunch of cops entered. My eyes danced with joy.

"He's gone," Lucas said as he picked me up and cradled me.

"Gone?" Jake pondered.

"He's dead," Lucas informed. A smile formed on my face. He was gone, no more problems.

"Boys," Jake signaled the cops over.

"Sir," a cop asked.

"Call an ambulance and get rid of the body," Jake ordered.

"What happened," Jake asked as the other cops left.

"Plug your ears," Lucas demanded. I covered my ears. I watched as Jake's face turned angry. Lucas pulled my hands away from my ears.

"Sir, the ambulance is here," a cop said.

"Come on, Brooke," Jake said. Lucas rushed me to the ambulance. He placed me on the stretcher.

"What happened?" a nurse asked me. Lucas mumbled in her ear.

"Alright, let's get you to the hospital for observation," she said.

"We will meet you at the hospital!" Peyton said.

"Ok," I said softly. The nurse shut the doors, leaving Lucas and I in the back.

"You ok?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah," I said still shaking.

"Babe, I am not leaving you out of my sight," Lucas said.

"Lucas, this isn't your fault," I said forcefully.

"No?"

"No, babe, I came after you," I reminded.

"Maybe so, but, if something happens to the baby then-"

"Nothing is going to happen to the baby," I said.

"You're right, but-"

"Lucas, please!" I yelled. He froze. "I'm sorry," my voice softened. "I just don't want to think about that."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. The doors swung open and the nurse pulled me out.

"Let's get you to the doctor's office," she said.

* * *

I exited the doctor's office and entered the waiting room.

"So?" Lucas asked as he shot up.

"It's alive!" I yelled.

"YES!" Lucas, Jake and Peyton yelled.

"So, are we done with jail and criminals?" I asked as Lucas hugged me.

"Yes, babe," he said as he kissed me.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW!! Ok, coming up, parents and dinner chaos?**


	13. Bad Day?

**AN: DA DA DA CRIME AND LOVE! I love this story. Sorry, my computer didn't save the chapters for this. insert sad face here. Sorry! Any whoooo. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

Lucas POV

"NO!" Brooke screamed. I sprang to my feet and walked over to her side of the bed. She was shaking and sweating badly.

"Babe," I said as I gently shook her.

"Lucas!" she said as she threw herself onto me. I rubbed her back slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

"Honey, it's just a dream. You are safe and I'm here, ok?" I assured her.

"Ok," she mumbled threw my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her side.

"Do you wanna watch Legally Blonde?" I asked. I felt like I was bribing a little kid with candy.

She nodded, "Sure."

"Alright," I said as I put the movie on the TV in our room. I laid next to her and felt her head on my chest. She was shaken terribly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"No!" she snapped. I groaned.

"You sure?" I asked again.

"Yes, Lucas, I want you to shut up and hold me!" Brooke yelled. I held her tightly.

"I will never let go," I said as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

Success, she was asleep. I walked into the kitchen and noticed I had a missed call, Karen.

"_Hello?" Karen answered._

"Hey, mom," I said cheerfully.

"_How's life?" she asked._

"Fine, everyone is ok. What about you?" I returned the question.

"_I have a surprise!" she cheered. Oh, no!_

"What is it?" I asked.

"_I am coming over to dinner tonight at five," she informed. Hold it, did she just invite herself? _

"Mom, you mean, dinner at my house?" I asked.

"_Yes, honey. Oh, I gotta go, I love you!" she said._ Click. She hung up.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked as she walked towards me.

"My mother is coming over for dinner tonight at seven," I informed her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"She just called and invited herself over," I said as I kissed her on the top of her forehead.

"Well, I better go to the store," Brooke said as she grabbed her purse.

"I can go for you," I offered.

"No, I can do it, Lucas. Besides, I need to see my Peyton!" she said with a laugh.

I chuckled, "Be safe, I love you!"

"Love you too!" she said as she shut the door.

* * *

Later….

"Do you want me to cook?" I asked as Brooke came in.

She walked up to me and shoved a grocery bag on my chest, "Yep!"

"Um," I said as I heard a door slam. "Brooke?"

"Taking a bath, Luke!" she snapped. I stood there dumbfounded.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled as I turned on the oven. Why was Brooke acting like this towards me? I slid the pizza onto a pan and threw it in the oven.

"_Hello?" _

"Peyton?" I asked.

"_Hey, Luke!" she answered chipper._

"What's wrong with Brooke?"

"_Errrrrr….nothing!" Peyton said as if she was lying._

"Peyton!" I yelled. Silence. "Please, what is the matter?"

"_Some asshole was rude to her at the supermarket," she revealed._

"Really?"

"_Yes!" she answered forcefully._ I smiled. Bad day, that's all.

"Thanks, bye!" I said as I hung up.

"Lucas!" Brooke said as she opened the oven. Oh, shit! The pizza was burnt.

"Sorry," I said as I watched her throw it in the trash.

"Really, a pizza, Lucas?" she said wondering how I burnt something as simple as pizza.

"Look, I know you had a bad day, but don't take it out on me!" I pleaded.

She raised a brow, "What do you mean I had a bad day?"

"Peyton told me about the asshole at the supermarket," I informed her.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Oh, yes, that. Sorry, so can you go pick up some food?"

**DING DONG**

"Too late," Brooke said.

"Mom!" I said as I hugged her. Karen looked a little better than she did last time I saw her.

She eyed Brooke up and down, "Hello, Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke said as she hugged Karen.

"Wow, how far along are you?"

"Almost five months!" Brooke said happily. I grinned.

"Lucas, you never told me about this baby!" Karen said.

I averted my eyes to the floor, "Sorry?"

"I suppose it's better to tell me in person," she said as she winked at me. That was my mom, she could never be mad at me.

"Thanks, mom!"

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked. Brooke glanced at me.

"What are we having, dear?" Brooke asked.

"Take out?" I suggested.

"Chinese food!" Karen said. "Oh, I call shot gun!"

"I'm driving!" Brooke said as she and Karen ran out the door. I chuckled as I ran after them. Maybe, just maybe, dinner would be a lot better than I planned.

* * *

"Dinner was great, thanks!" My mother said as we walked to our car.

"Thanks, for coming," I said as I hugged her.

"Well, I am going to take a cab home," she informed us.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" Brooke offered.

"Yes, positive," Karen said as she hugged Brooke and I.

"Ready?" I asked Brooke.

"Yep," she trailed off.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said as she turned her head. She was lying. _What's going on?_

* * *

_AN: What's going on with Brooke? _

_Coming up: Please don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed_


	14. Scream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do own the plot:)**

**Review!!**

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yes, Lucas, I am fine for the tenth time."

I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Brooke was still acting weird and I am sure something more is going on. We are going to have a baby, doesn't that make women happy? As I pondered that thought, the doctor came in.

"Congratulations, you are going to have a baby girl," the doctor informed. I watched Brooke's face. Her face lit up instantly. I smiled unconvinced she was happy. Brooke was not very good at hiding her feelings. I could tell when she when something was wrong, like now for instance.

"Thanks," I said as I helped Brooke up. We walked to the car in silence. This silence was driving me crazy. Something was wrong—very wrong—but why can't she tell me? Surprise party? No, my birthday is not for months. Hmmm….

"Lucas?" she said as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm…" I said as I looked at her.

"Gonna start the car?" she asked with a giggle. I turned red and started the car. How do I approach her about this? All she says is that she is 'fine!' Well, I know that, that's a load of bull.

"Brooke, we need to talk," I said with a sigh. Her eyes widened and I saw her try to pretend to be asleep. Unbelievable!

"Lucas—"

"No, Brooke don't even say you are fine! Now, please, tell me what is wrong with you?" I asked sincerely.

She sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't think that this is the best place to talk." I sighed and griped the steering wheel harder. This was not going to be the best conversation of my life. Luckily, for me, the house was right around the corner. I followed her into the house.

"Ok, let's talk," I demanded as I sat down on the couch. She trudged over to the sofa across from me. Slowly, she eased onto the sofa. I gulped and began to speak, "Brooke, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Lucas," she answered meekly. I threw up my hands and groaned in frustration. There is something going on!

"Fine, fuck it! Sit here and be fuckin' miserable!" I yelled defeated.

She looked at me; eyes glazed over, and said, "You wanna know what the _hell_ is wrong with me?"

I nodded, "Yes!"

"I saw my ex and he said he wanted me back!" she yelled. Her hazel eyes fixed upon mine.

I was taken aback, "What?"

"You heard me," Brooke hissed. She crossed her arms over her pregnant belly. I knelt beside her and tried to think of what to say.

"Well, you told him you were in a relationship, right?" I asked. She nodded and sent my heart racing. "Then, there is nothing to worry about!" She remained silent and this bothered me. "Wh-Wha-What's the problem then?"

She turned her head. My heart stopped. "You want him?"

"I don't know," she said as they tears fell.

"What the fuck, Brooke?! I have been here for you, you are having my baby. My baby, Lucas Eugene Scott's fuckin' baby! You and I have been together for a long time. So, your ex strolls in and you can't decide who to be with? That's fucked up, Brooke!" I snapped. I stood there, fuming and trying my best not to punch a wall.

She let the tears fall and she whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix anything. So, what's how was your relationship?" I questioned.

"None of your damn business," she hissed at me.

My patience was wearing out, "Well, I think I should know who I am losing you to!"

"We were together from sophomore year in high school to senior year in college. So, about six years," she informed. "You're not losing me…"

"Well, yeah I am, 'because if all it took was for him to say he wanted you back, and you question being with me, I think I am losing you. I just wanna know, why would you be with him over me?"

She cringed and tried to get up off the couch, "I have had enough."

"No, why would you want him over me? Hmmm?" I asked as she stood up. She came towards me and reached her hand to my face. A second later I felt the sharp pain on my cheek. She had slapped me. I grabbed her arm and held it tightly. "Answer my damn question!"

"You're being an asshole!" she screamed at me. I laughed, really, an asshole, was that all she had?

"And you are being a bitch! I love you and I don't want anyone else. But, you're the one who doubts your love—our love—just because someone says that they love you. That's some bullshit. You are being ridiculous and all I wanna know is, what does he have that I don't?" I hollered. This was ridiculous and frustrating, just say it Brooke.

"For one, he didn't kidnap me. Two, he isn't a criminal. Three, he won't treat me like shit. Four, he can support me—"

"Support you?!" I cut her off. "What the hell do you call trying to get a job to support you and the baby? Does he have more money? Do you want more money? Here"—I threw her a wad of cash—"Take all of the money that I have! You know what; I would rather live in a box as long as it was with you. I would rather be tortured for the rest of my life than see you hurt. I don't fucking care where I go, as long as it's with you. Obviously, now, I can see you don't feel the same way about me!"

I grabbed my coat and headed to the door. I was done and I was way too angry to stay and talk to her.

"Lucas!" she called after me. I kept walking and slammed the door behind me. That's all I could do, was keep walking and never look back…


End file.
